In typical computer platforms, there is no external visibility into the present state of low-level platform configuration. Additionally, a more secure and privileged environment based in system firmware is typically not used to report the platform state to an external monitor. It is further possible that malware or other attack can be triggered that causes a platform configuration change that opens up the platform to an attack. Current software antivirus programs are unable to detect such changes, and are thus ineffective at thwarting or even reporting such possible attacks.